The Grotesquery
It was nearing the end of the great war between Sanctuaries, Mevolant's forces were losing more and more influence everyday. In the realisation that his master would likely never succeed in his goal, one of Mevolant's Generals- Baron Vengeous- attempted to carry out the task of bringing back the Faceless Ones himself. In his research, Vengeous somehow came upon the torso of a Faceless One's host, still imbued with the unfathomable power of its once-living controller. And so, after much work, Vengeous combined it with the body parts of many other magical creatures. The result was an abomination of terrifying power... The Grotesquery. Profile Destructive Power: At least Large Building Level physically. (Could survive dozens of strikes from Cleaver scythes, which can cut humans in half instantly, as well as instantly killing them with physical strikes despite their armour. This armour is durable enough to withstand blasts from Valkyrie’s white lightning, which can destroy multiple trees and atomise a person.) Striking Power: Large Building Level (Traded blows with Mr Bliss, physically overpowering him and striking him so hard that he was thrown all the way across a car park and smashed through a concrete wall.) Speed: At least Peak Human movement (Described as lumbering and sluggish, however it is still twice the size of a man.) Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Could catch Cleavers with physical strikes.) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Could lift a 12-foot spider on its back while it attacked it. Assuming the length/weight ratio of a Black Widow, this spider would weigh 49,000 kilograms.) Durability: At least Large Building Level torso is Far higher (Using a bomb 15 times more powerful than a bundle of dynamite, Baron Vengeous believed that The Grotesquery could be killed before being revived. It later survived a spike bomb at point blank range with no damage. The torso was so durable that Mr. Bliss could think of nothing that was capable of destroying or even damaging it in any way, including incinerators and his own strength.) Stamina: Extremely high, possibly limitless. (The Grotesquery survived a sustained assault from six Cleavers, Mr Bliss, Skulduggery Pleasant and the Torment.) Range: Extended melee range with hands (The Grotesquery has very long arms.) Several metres with tendrils and with venom. Equipment: None. Intelligence: Unknown. Notable Techniques: * Acidic boil: The Grotesquery bursts a large boil on its flesh, releasing a splash of potent acid that can swiftly eat through human flesh. * Toxic spike: The Grotesquery possesses a toxic spike it can use to attack with, the venom contained within is fatal to a physically fit mage such as Tanith Low in only twenty minutes, and has one cure. * Teleportation: The Grotesquery is capable of teleportation, instantly appearing wherever it wishes. However it is unknown the exact limits of this ability, and it is entirely possible it is inferior to Fletcher Renn in this regard. * High speed regeneration: The Grotesquery constantly grows more powerful as it grows closer to a Lunar eclipse. Once it reaches full power it will be strong enough to open a portal to the Faceless Ones’ universe. In addition, the Grotesquery possesses extraordinary regenerative abilities- allowing it to close bullet wounds within such a small amount of time that only a drop of blood has enough time to escape it. This regeneration, along with its durability and physical prowess, will only increase as the lunar eclipse grows closer. Weaknesses: * The more damage the Grotesquery sustains, the slower it will heal. After taking an exuberant amount of injuries, it was physically weakened enough for a young Valkyrie Cain was able to kill it with the use of a sword. Feats: Respect Thread Category:Characters Category:Skulduggery Pleasant